We Can Clean It
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx. It's not going to follow the story line in the sense of what happened but ya know, still. Have fun. Pretend it's an AU. Enjoy some hawt happy times.


Light sat at the monitor going over the records. "Ryuzaki, find anything?"

L didn't glance up from the screen. "No."

Light sighed, pushing back from the monitor. "Well if all we're going to do is look at blank screens all night, I'm going to go take a shower now." L gave a hum of acknowledgement before beginning to eat his strawberry parfait. Light walked off to the bathroom, mumbling about how he hoped the ebony haired detective got gingivitis.

"I heard that!" L called. "I'll have you know that it's only a five percent chance I'll get gingivitis."

"Their's a hundred percent chance that I don't care!" Light called out the door before slamming it closed.

L huffed. "I wonder what his problem is."

Light quickly stripped off his clothes, looking at his face in the mirror. A dark red hue dusted his cheeks. "Shit . . . Stupid L, making me act like some idiot . . ." L hummed to himself as he fiddled with a few cameras before making it stay on the bathroom Light was in. Light continued talking to himself. "Stupid, candy eating, smart ass." He blushed worse before groaning. "Stop thinking about him!"

L felt a smile curve his lips. "Oh. This is interesting."

Light paced around for a few minutes, turning sharp on his heels with each turn. "The freak's even got me talking to myself. If he found out, he'd probably add that to his list of reasons I'm Kira."

"That I would indeed." L mumbled to himself.

Light turned on the cold water and stepped into the shower, still muttering to himself. "Damn it . . . Not again . . ."

L frowned in confusion. "Again?"

"Damn, it's not going down . . ." Lights voice held an edge of panic.

L blinked in shock. "Is he . . .?"

Heavy breathing could be heard followed by broken moan. "R-Ryuzaki!"

Ls eyes widened. "Oh . . ." He bit his lip as his own cock throbbed.

Light sighed turning off the water. "I'm disgusting . . ."

L gave a soft groan before grabbing his own cock in a tight grip. "L-Light-kun . . ."

Light grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips before stepping out of the bathroom. "Ryuzaki I'm do- wh-what are you doing?"

L froze. "Ah . . . Pleasuring myself." He mumbled.

"Why?" Light asked, staring at Ls cock, face flushed.

"I needed to." L huffed.

Light bit his lower lip. "I could . . . Never mind." He shook his head, wet strands of hair clinging to his face.

L looked at him. "What could you do?" Light walked over to L, kneeling in front of him. His face flushed as he took a hold of the genius' cock and began to suck. L gasped and moaned as he threaded fingers through Light's hair. Light deep-throated L, using his free hands to tweak L's nipples. L gasped. "L-Light-k-kun . . ." Light moved his head up to suck the head of L's cock, pumping the base with both hands. L groaned. "Oh. Oh. I . . . Need you . . . Oh, Light . . ."

Light halted, moving his head up from L's cock. His face was flushed and his erection caused his towel to slip off. "W-We can't do this . . . I-It'll interfere with the case . . ."

L gently let his fingers glide along Lights erection. "I'm fifty-one percent sure it won't. And you want it too."

"I-I do . . ." Light let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the feel of Ls fingers on his throbbing member. "Okay . . . Turn around."

"No. I want to see you." L groaned softly before laying down on the floor, pulling Light on top. "You've never done it before have you? Intercourse?" He spoke with an odd tone in his voice.

"Well no. Misa's been trying to get me to but I don't really . . ." He trailed off. "Have you?"

"No, but I've done significant research upon it." L seemed to relax a bit.

"Doing it and researching it are to completely different things." Light stated, a hint of relief in his voice.

"I realize this, but that means I know the basic schematics of it, and I know how to pleasure you best."

Light blushed. "I-I guess so, but I know how to pleasure you too!"

L gave a small smirk. "Oh? Prove it." He murmured. "Lets both be rid of these pesky virginity cards right now when you penetrate me."

"Fine then." Light swiftly pulled down L's pants and boxers, throwing them to the side. He moved up pull off L's shirt, throwing it to the side as he did with the other clothes. He began sucking one of L's nipples while teasing the other.

L gave a soft groan before tweaking Light's nipples. "Not fair." He gave a soft whine, surprising them both.

"Such a needy boy." Light smirked, grabbing L's head, bringing him into a crushing kiss. As he did so he began prodding L's entrance.

L gasped. "Why do you know so much? I thought you hadnt done it before." He whimpered at his entrance being prodded at.

"I've done a bit of research myself." Light ground his hip against L's, causing a friction between their cocks.

"What kind?" L whimpered.

"Human anatomy mostly. What parts of the human body are the most sensitive." He slipped a finger in. "The most reactive."

L jerked his hips up. "Never porn?" He whimpered.

Light blushes yet again. "W-well maybe a little . . ."

"What kind?"

"Gay porn mostly, I don't really like heterosexual." Light muttered. "I picked up a few moves. Seems I'll finally get to try them out."

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"Yes." Light stated blankly. "What about you?"

"You stopped my first time."

"Sorry to ruin your first time experience." Light slipped another finger in, beginning to push in and out while scissoring L.

"I-Its okay. Rather be doing this." L moaned quietly.

Light pulled his fingers out, positioning his cock at L's entrance. "Ready, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes." L breathed.

Light pushed in slowly, groaning as L's heat surrounded his cock. "D-Dammit, you're still so tight!"

L gave a loud moan. "O-oh, L-Light." Light lifted one of L's legs over his shoulder, thrusting deeper into him. "Oh~!" L moaned thickly. "More, Light! More!" Light grabbed L's cock and began pumping it, timing it with each hard thrust. "Ryuzaki, you feel so amazing!"

L moaned and wrapped his own hands around his cock. "Oh, god. More! I want you, Light! I need you! Fill me and split me apart!"

Light smirked. He pulled L onto his lap, where he could hit his prostate every time. "How does it feel?" He asked, biting L's nipple harshly.

L moaned. "Oh, oh, OH!" He keened. "Light, I- I'm c-close. Please!"

"As you wish." He began to thrust into L ruthlessly, hitting his prostate harder as his hands pressed L's hips down to meet his thrusts. "You're so fucking perfect L, and you're all mine."

"Oh, please! Please! Light! Light, please! I- I!" Light thrusted one more time before his orgasm hit. His hips moved sporadically, as he filled L with his seed. "Oh, oh, OH! Light! I- I love you!" He shrieked as he came.

"I love you too." Light moaned, coming down from his high. "Yeah." Light panted out. "I really do."

L gave a shaky breath. "Im so glad." He gave a soft smile. "So . . . What does this mean?"

"I guess . . . We're together? Like a couple."

"Are you sure?" L murmured.

"Definitely sure." Light kissed L softly, savoring the feeling of his lips.

"I . . . Light, I need to know for sure."

"I swear on my life L, that I love you . . . I want to be with you always. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Light blushed. "You mean the world to me."

"I just . . . I need to trust you."

Light bit his lip. "L, I love you, and even if it means I lose everything, I'll tell you the truth so you can trust me completely."

"That's all I ask." L hummed.

Light took a deep breathe. "I am Kira."

L blinked before nodding. "I knew it."

"So . . . What happens now? Are you going to arrest me? Have me killed?" Light asked, his eyes sad.

"No. I- I couldnt do that to you. I- I just ask that you end it. This reign of terror."

Light nodded. "This world is still messed up, but together I think we can clean it up, without the Death Note."

L gave him a soft smile. "I;m glad you see it that way."

Light smiles, holding L's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
